¡Yo quiero ser tu amor!
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: "Puede que no sea el más fuerte, el más rápido o incluso el más habilidoso, pero, cuando se trata de quererte quiero ser mas que perfecto. Tú, que siempre me sonríes, tan amable y dulce. ¡Seré perfecto para ti! Ahora, estoy en una batalla por conseguir tu cariño. ¡Este triangulo amoroso se terminará aquí y yo, obtendré tu amor! ¡Lucas, seras mío!"
1. ¡Que comience la lucha!

Ufff...si no escribía esto, no podía seguir escribiendo otras cosas. Esta idea estaba revoloteando mi cabeza ¡Y no me dejaba tranquila! Ash. Y yo que por fin había tenido un descanso del colegio...¿Uh, en que estaba? ¡Ah, si! ¡Hola! ¿Como están todos? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo una historia...que es un traingulo amoroso.¿Y por qué? Bueno...jeje, no sé...

(Aunque, ustedes y yo sabemos como terminará la historia...peeeero, esto traerá escenas graciosas y de celos, muchos, muchos, celos. Cosa que me encanta)

Como saben, nada de esto me pertenece salvo la idea de la historia y blah, blah, blah. Ya lo saben...n.n...

Es un Pov: Ness (es divertido manejarlo a este niño)

¡Disfruten el capitulo mis queridos lectores!

* * *

Muerdo nerviosamente mi labio inferior. ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Detesto sentirme de esta manera, pero, no puedo evitarlo…las emociones que se encuentran escondidas en mi pecho no me dejan tranquilo, al punto de hacerme enloquecer. ¡Agh, odio sentirme tan confundido! ¡¿Por qué no puedo controlar lo que siento?! Cada vez…cada segundo parece ser peor….Sé que llegará un momento en el que no lo podré controlar…¿Y eso por qué? Ni yo mismo lo sé….pero, hay una cosa que tengo bien en claro…es el motivo de mis emociones mezcladas.

¡¿Por qué no podíamos quedarnos como amigos?!

Es mi culpa, lo admito. Fue difícil, lo diré, mas no pude evitarlo. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? bueno, estaba la opción de no sentirme así; todo es tan complicado. Tuve que traspasar esa estúpida frontera y ahora, quiero algo más. ¿Es extraño, no? Me pregunto, que los que dirás tú. ¿Qué opinarías sobre esto? Probablemente, tratarías de encontrar una solución a esta relación. ¡Como si fuera un problema! No, no lo es. El problema soy yo…

¡Y no, no estoy para nada arrepentido! Es solo que…a su lado me siento muy…muy nervioso. ¡No puedo manejarlo! Cuando estoy a su lado, quiero ser más que perfecto. ¡Perfecto como él! ¡Sí! Dije Él….porque sin premeditarlo….terminé enamorándome de mi mejor amigo.

Del chico tímido, dulce, atento y un tanto temeroso; la persona con quien comparto todo. Bromas, discusiones, risas, llantos o incluso importantes secretos –a excepción de este nuevo sentimiento, claro está−; de mi amigo. De brillantes ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Me enamoré de Lucas.

Maldita. Sea. Esta. Suerte.

―¡Ness, buenos días!― Oí su cálida voz; genial, el causante de todos mis males y confusiones. ¡¿Tenía que aparecer en este momento?!; cerca de mí e hice lo más valiente que había hecho en mi vida….

Solté un grito un tanto agudo cayendo hacia el suelo, junto con la silla de madera en la que me encontraba; el molesto ruido me dejo sordo por unos momentos; mis mejillas se sonrojaron y mordí mi labio nerviosamente.

¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?!

―¡Ness!― Lucas se aproximó asustado. ―¿Te encuentras bien?― Vi el temor en sus ojos y me sentí culpable; no quiero ver esa expresión en su rostro, él debe sonreír….una dulce y hermosa sonrisa.

Quiero que me sonría solo a mí.

―¿Sucede algo?― Su voz me trajo a la realidad. ―Ven, te ayudaré― Con cierta duda, tomé su mano y así pude levantarme del suelo. ―¿Te has lastimado mucho?

Mis ojos se mantuvieron fijos sobre su mano, nuestras manos entrelazadas. Por. Dios…estoy…tomando…la mano de Lucas. Su mano y la mía; no tardé demasiado en ruborizarme. No quiero soltarlo nunca; su tacto era tan suave y cálido….como él. Como todo lo que es él.

De solo estar con él me convierto en un bobo…un bobo enamorado.

―¿Uh? ¿Ness?

¡Si supieras lo que haces en mi Lucas! ¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos? Bueno, por tu parte no habría problema y me saludarías como siempre. Mientras que yo, por cada gesto, sonrisa o incluso acción que hagas, me enamoraría más de ti; ¡Incluso si solo permanezco en silencio junto a ti!

―¡Ness!

Al final…pareciera que me he convertido en el chico tímido y…

―¡Ness!

―¡¿Qué?!― Grité enojado de que interrumpieran mi hermosa fantasía; vi los ojos sorprendidos de Lucas y me arrepentí; moví mis manos nerviosamente. ―¡Lo-Lo siento Luke!

Él no deshizo la sonrisa de su rostro. ―Descuida Ness, no ha sido nada. También fue mi culpa, te veías tan metido en tus pensamientos y yo te interrumpí, discúlpame por ello.

Maldita. Sea. Su. Ternura.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a resistirme a su encanto, si hace o dice cosas como esas?

―Pero, me alegro que estés bien y no te hayas lastimado― Dio un paso hacia mí, acercándose más. ―¿Por qué no lo estas, verdad?

Este demasiado cerca. Demasiado cerca. Si se acerca más yo….yo.

―¿Ness?

―Eh…yo….

Lucas me miraba preocupado. ―¿Qué sucede?

Que no me mire así. Que no me mire así. Que no lo haga. Que no haga; su expresión dulce, sus ojos azules, la sonrisa tierna, el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas y-y…¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué no puede dejar de ser TAN lindo?

―Ness ¿Por qué te jalas el cabello?― Abrí mis ojos de golpe y lo noté, mis manos sujetaban con fuerza mi cabello oscuro; la gorra roja había caído al suelo sin que me diera cuenta.

¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Así nunca se fijará en mí!

―Eh…etto.…ah…no…etto…je je― Tomé mi sombrero rápidamente y le sonreí, o al menos intenté hacerlo. ―Uh…yo…eh…verás…― Busqué con la mirada algo que me diera una idea para comenzar otra conversación; ¡Algo, necesito algo!; hasta que noté una de las ventanas de la habitación. ―¿Es un día pacifico, no? Todos están esforzándose para ganar el torneo. ¡Qué bien!― Rasqué la parte inferior de mi cabeza; Dios, estoy nervioso.

Y soy patético.

―¿Por qué estas temblando? ¿Estás enfermo?― Dio un paso hacia mí, sin deshacerse de esa mirada dulce…Por favor…Detente…no te acerques. ―Además, tu cara está algo roja― Su mano se posó en mi frente. ―No pareces tener fiebre.

Suspiré aliviado y le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. ―La verdad es que…

Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. ―Pero debo asegurarme que no tengas fiebre.

Me quede quieto como una estatua. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso y no pude moverme por nada del mundo….Lucas…Lucas había deshecho la brecha, ¡La maldita brecha que nos separaba!, y rozó su frente con la mía; si antes estaba perdido…ahora creo que estaré por morir….Sentía su respirar y podía ver su rostro DETALLADAMENTE…cada mínima sección de su faz; sus ojos, su nariz pequeña, su sonrisa, el tono rojizo de sus mejillas; ahora, puedo apreciarlo mejor.

Él se ve muy lindo con esa expresión de preocupación; si Lucas fuera mi enfermero…Por Dios, permanecería enfermo para siempre…

―N-Ness…― Bajó la mirada avergonzado, separándose de mí. ―Qu-Que cosas piensas…Ton-tonto.

―¿Eh?

―N-No creo que…un tr-traje-je de enferme-mero me que-quede bien― Dijo en un murmullo tan bajo que creí que no podría escuchar; jugueteó con sus dedos y no se atrevió a mirarme.

Él…acaba de…

―¿….Leer mis pensamientos?― Pensé en voz alta y aquellas palabras escaparon de mí en un tono muuuuuy bajo. Pero él pudo oírme perfectamente, ya que se puso nervioso.

…

….

….

¿Esto está sucediendo?

…

….

¿Verdad?

―¡No fue apropósito!― Su rostro estaba completamente rojo. ―Re-Recue-cuerda q-que la tele-telepatía fun-funciona cuando nuestras frentes se rozan…N-No era mi intensión…

Yo…aun seguía en shock…¿Acaso….escuche bien?

―¿Luke?

―¿S-Si?

―¿Qué tanto viste?

―Uh….bueno…s-solo una ima-imagen mía vestido de enfer-enfermero….

…Si pudiera golpearme, lo haría muy fuerte….Tan fuerte, para que así se me fuera lo estúpido.

―Qué alivio…― Respiré tranquilo; mi corazón latía muy rápido, que en un momento creí que se escaparía de mi pecho. ―Por un momento creí que…― Apreté mis labios.

¡¿Por qué no me puedo quedar cayado?!

―¿Creíste que…?

―¡Nada!

―Ness― ¡No digas mi nombre! Porque…porque terminaré cediendo ante ti. ―¿Acaso me estas ocultando algo?― Preguntó preocupado y un tanto avergonzado.

―¡¿Eh?! ¡Y-Yo…no!― Comencé a retroceder asustado; ¡Yo y mi maldita boca que habla sin pensar! Me maldigo. ―Je je. Te-Tengo qu-que irme…¡Hasta luego!

―¡Hey, Ness!

Salí de mi habitación, mejor dicho la habitación que comparto con Lucas, azotando la puerta en el proceso, para así empezar a correr todo lo que mis piernas daban. ¡Seré cobarde, pero, ahora no es el momento para aclarar mis "pensamientos" con respecto a Lucas! ¡Tengo que irme lo más lejos posible! O me encierro en otra habitación o trato en mantenerme por un tiempo –o tal vez para siempre− en un escenario de pelea, para Luke no me encuentre.

¡No es que esté molesto! No, no, no. Nunca podría enojarme con él…solo que bueno. Estoy demasiado avergonzado para hacerle frente. ¡Yo y mis malditas fantasía! Digo, pensamientos….

―¡Ness!

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Ahí viene, tengo que esconderme!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiré aliviado. Ya van cuatro horas desde que estoy escapando de Lucas y por suerte no lo he vuelto a ver. ¿Estará bien lo que estoy haciendo? No es que no quiera verlo nunca más, es solo que, ─de solo recordarlo mi rostro se pone rojo−, sigo avergonzado por lo que sucedió.

Maldigo mis pensamientos. Maldigo mis poderes psíquicos. Maldigo la telepatía. Maldigo mis hormonas de adolescente ─aunque, aun sea joven─….y maldigo a…No, a Lucas no. Él no tiene la culpa de que yo no pueda controlarme; aunque…un poquito sí. ¡¿Qué no se da cuenta que es muy lindo?!

Hice una mueca. Tal vez, debo de dejar de pensar en estas cosas; sacudí mi cabeza y deshice los pensamientos que me atormentaban. Caminé sin un rumbo fijo pasando de habitación a habitación, la verdad es que no me decidía de que hacer, quizá se me ocurriría luego. Fue hasta entonces que oí una risa conocida.

¡Era la risa de Lucas! ¡Ahhh, tengo que esconderme!

―Eres un tonto Red.

―Lo sé, pero, aún así me quieres.

….¿Que….fue…lo…que….dijo….?...

Lo mato.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta la entrada de la sala de estar y los vi. Sentados en el sillón, aunque no podía ver sus rostros, los podía escuchar perfectamente. Lucas reía de manera encantadora y Red hacía comentarios tontos, solo para que el rubio estuviera feliz; fruncí el ceño molesto. Siempre odie la relación de ellos….se llevan bien, demasiado para mi gusto. Y lo que más me enfurece son los acercamientos que tiene ese Entrenador Pokemon con Luke….¡Lo peor es que él no parece notarlo!

Maldición, estoy celoso.

Celoso y enojado.

Muy mala combinación.

―Oye Lucas, ¿Qué tal si vamos a Smashville este domingo? Te encantará― Mis uñas se incrustaron sobre la pared; estaba seguro, que estuve a punto de romperla.

¡Maldito Red! ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetear con Lucas? ¡Me las pagará! Esta más que claro que Luke no le respondería…¡¿VERDAD?!

….¿Lucas?...

―Uh, tenía planeado tomarme un descanso por tantas peleas juntas― Dijo algo apenado; ¡Eso es Luke! ¡Recházalo, recházalo!

¡Yeah! Bien hecho Lucas. Ese es mi lindo y buen Lucas. ¡Ja! Tomate esa Red, en tu cara, en tu tonta y estúpida cara. ¡Luke te rechazó, Luke te rechazó, te rechazó!

―Pero si quieres, podemos ir otro día― Deje de festejar cuando oí esas palabras. ¡Lucas, no tienes que ser tan amable y dulce con él, le darás falsas esperanzas!

―Oh. Bien. Dime cuando quieras salir.

―Claro― Luke se levantó del sillón y temí que pudiera verme; busque algo en donde esconderme y encontré una de las cajas de Snake. ¿Estará él ahí? ¡Eso no importa! La tomé para ponerla sobre mí. ―Nos vemos luego Red, tengo que ayudar a la Señorita Peach a regar su jardín.

―¡Recuerda nuestra salida Lucas!

―¡Bien!

Mis dientes chocaron entre sí, causando un ruido muy molesto. Bien, era oficial, estaba enfurecido con Red. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a invitarlo a salir?! Cuando yo…cuando…él… ¡Lucas es mi mejor amigo, no dejaría que un cualquiera estuviera con él! Espere a que Lucas se fuera y al no ver rastro de él no perdí el tiempo, lancé la caja hacia no sé donde para luego caminar hasta el estúpido del Entrenador Pokemon; lo enfrenté. Ubicándome delante de él, con una postura desafiante.

―Tú y yo tenemos que hablar― Ultimé cortante. Red me miró sorprendido, pero luego esa expresión cambió por una seria. ―Ahora.

―Mira, AHORA― Recalcó la palabra. ―No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo. Nos vemos.

Él intentó irse, pero lo sujeté de la muñeca al pasar junto a mí, evitando que se escapara. ―Dije, ahora.

―Bien― Se soltó bruscamente de mí y me miró con desgano. ―Habla rápido, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Apreté los dientes. ¡Este idiota se está pasando! ―Seré claro. No quiero que te acerques a Lucas.

―¿Y por qué no puedo hacerlo?― La sonrisa pedante de su rostro me enfureció. ¡Se la quitaría con un golpe!

―Tú quieres algo con Luke, no lo niegues te he visto y déjame decirte algo mas, no voy a permitir que hagas lo que se te dé la gana con él.

Su ceja derecha se arqueó. ―¿Ah, sí? Que yo sepa, tú eres un AMIGO de Lucas y yo también soy su AMIGO, no veo por qué no tendría que acércamele.

―¡Tú no quieres su amistad!

―Al igual que tu.

Mi rostro no tardó demasiado en ponerse de color rojo. ―¡¿Q-Que estás diciendo?!

Red bufó con molestia y se cruzó de brazos. ―Ambos tenemos un sentimiento por Lucas que va más allá de la amistad. ¿Te es difícil de entender? Si has notado como me comporto a su alrededor, puedo decirte que yo también he notado como actúas a su lado.

Maldición…me había descubierto.

¡Al diablo todo esto!

―No sé qué quieres decir― Él puso los ojos en blanco y se golpeó la frente; al parecer, hacerme el desentendido no sirvió de nada.

¿Seré acaso un mal actor o no se disimular bien? ¿O tal vez él me ha estado observando como un psicópata y se dio cuenta de cómo actúo alrededor de mi amado rubio? Nhaaa, no creo que sea ninguna de las tres.

―Mira, ahora nosotros nos encontramos en una situación un tanto complicada, pero, hay algo que tengo bien en claro, yo quiero estar con Lucas y evitaré a toda costa que él esté contigo― Lo miré enojado. ¡No lo iba permitir!

―¡No si consigo que él se enamoré de mi primero!― Grité sin pensar y al segundo me arrepentí.

….No debería haber dicho eso….

―Eso era lo que quería oír― ¡Maldición! Caí en su trampa. ―Ahora somos rivales y haremos lo que sea posible para conseguir el amor de Lucas. Tenlo bien en cuenta― Caminó rumbo a la salida pero se detuvo abruptamente, me miró por encima del hombro y sonrió divertido. ―Que gane el mejor, aunque sé muy bien que él terminará conmigo― Dijo con descaró.

¡Agh! ¡Maldito! Tome uno de los almohadones del sillón y se lo arrojé, aunque para mi malo suerte no logró alcanzarlo. Este…este…esta maldito. ¡Esto está completa y absolutamente mal! Se suponía que yo, que yo sería el único para Lucas. Él es mi mejor amigo y amor secreto. ¡No iba a permitir que este intento de niño bonito me derrotara!

―No dejaré que tengas a Lucas―Apreté los puños. ―¡No lo dejaré ganar!― Levanté mi puño en señal de victoria.

¡Daría todo para derrotar a ese estúpido de Red!

Muy bien.

¡Que empiece la lucha para conseguir el amor de Lucas!

* * *

Me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto...ya me imagino como serán los demás. *3*. Bueno, ojala les haya gusto y eso, como saben, estoy abierta a cualquier comentario, opinión, amenazas, o simplemente un "hola". Je je. Me encanta saber lo que piensan de mis historias, bueno y eso.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que espero sea pronto. Si el colegio y mi familia me lo permiten. ¡Adiós!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. ¿Primer acercamiento?

Uff... ¡Hasta que por fin me decidí actualizar! Ash, mañana vuelvo al cole, se acabó mi semana larga de descanso y eso, pero bueno, en algún momento debía volver a la escuela, aunque no quiera. Bueno, para que mi vuelta al cole no sea tan fea, traje esto, así hago la tarea en el tiempo libre que me queda.

Creo que es todo. O al menos eso creo. ¡Ah, ya tengo una idea de cuantos capítulos van a ser! Peeero, no se los diré, será sorpresa...así conservamos el misterio y el encanto...xD

¡Que lo disfruten! (yo si lo hice al escribirlo)

* * *

Aún no podía borrar de mi cabeza las palabras de Red. Su estúpida voz seguía resonando, sin tener la intención de detenerse. Me enfurecía el hecho que podía oírlo. ¡Maldito!

Ese cerdo de Red.

¿Por qué, de todos los luchadores que participan en el estúpido torneo, le tenía que gustar mi adorable, tierno, bonito y sensible Lucas? ¡¿Por qué él?! Es decir, entiendo que Luke sea tierno y eso haga que uno quiera abrazarlo siempre, peeeeero, ¡Eso no cuenta! ¡Además, es más grande que él! Bueno, yo soy mayor que él y por un año y-y-y…¡No importa!

¡Aghhhh, debo dejar de pensar en él!

Deja de pensar en ese bastardo.

Deja de pensar.

…..

….

…

…

¡¿Quién se creía él para tratar de robarme a MI Lucas?!

¡Yo tengo más derecho que él! ¡Porque lo conozco antes que…! Ah, no, no es cierto. Red pudo conversar con él más tiempo que yo –quiero decir, no hablamos mucho y menos cuando me convirtieron en un trofeo─. Ahora que recuerdo ¡No me he vengado de Wario, ese maldito cerdo infeliz! ¡Ya le daré su merecido! Ya iba a ver, cuando lo tenga frente mío, lamentará haber aparecido en este torneo, je je, luego me divertiré con él….

¡Ohhh si! Como va a sufrir ese….ese maldito y…¡Esperen! ¡Debo concentrarme en el otro maldito! ¡Ese desgraciado y estúpido de Red! ¡Va a sufrir, va a lamentar tener sentimientos por Lucas, ya lo verá!

Me levanté de un salto y comencé a buscar a MI mejor amigo. ¡Debía encontrarlo antes que el idiota ese! Era muy probable que intentara tomar ventaja. Es una alimaña, debo ir con cuidado, sabía que trataría de encontrar la manera de salir vencedor, pero yo, no se lo dejaría fácil. ¡Y estaba completamente seguro de ello!

Al caminar por el siguiente corredor, logré distinguir un borrón amarillo y no me fue difícil reconocer a la persona, sabía que solo podía ser él. ¡Lucas! ¡Es mi oportunidad! ¡No la desaprovecharé! Y ahí estaba Red. Perfecto. Luke aceptará mi invitación para jugar videojuegos frente a ese idiota y yo lo tendré solito para mí, todo para mí. ¡Je! Soy genial. ¡Nadie se mete con Ness!

Y Red estaba por conocer el significado de aquella frase.

―¡Luke!― Le grité para llamar su atención. Tal como esperé, mi amigo rubio detuvo su marcha y me miró con la mejor sonrisa.

―Ness― La manera en que decía mi nombre me encantaba, desearía que siempre diga mi nombre. ―Buenos días― Me saludó cordialmente; como solo él podía hacerlo. ―No te he visto en toda la mañana ¿Ocurrió algo?

―No, no sucedió nada Luke― Acaricié sus cabellos, tratando de calmarlo y pareció funcionar; vi por el rabillo de mi ojo la expresión de mi rival. ¡Ja! Se veía molesto y yo me regocijaba por ello. ―No tienes de que preocuparte.

Es tan lindo y tan educado. Me dan deseos de comérmelo; aunque…no sería una mala idea.

―Oye Lucas, me preguntaba si querías jugar videojuegos conmigo― Llevé una mano hasta mi nuca; ¿Quién imaginaría que yo me pondría nervioso ante esta situación? ―Claro, si no tienes nada que hacer. Quiero decir, que, bueno, eso.

Estaba muy nervioso. Dios. ¿Debo verme patético, no? ¿A dónde había quedado la confianza del valiente héroe de Onett? ¡Ah, sí! Se fue por el caño. Pero, con tal de ver la sonrisa de Lucas, no tenía ningún problema en hacer el ridículo todos los días.

―Uh, lo siento Ness. Le había prometido a Red acompañarlo a Smashville, espero que me perdones, pero ya tengo un compromiso.

….¿Soy yo o el ambiente repentina y misteriosamente se congelo, junto con todo mi cuerpo?

―E-E-Espero no te importe― Murmuró avergonzado y tratando de no mirarme a la cara; ¿Acaso él…se sentía culpable?

Mí querido, lindo y tierno Lucas. Tú no eres culpable de nada, toda la culpa la tiene el cerdo de Red. Nadie más que él; pareciera como si tuviera miedo que de reaccionara mal. ¡A ti nunca te haría daño! No puedo decir lo mismo de ese Entrenador Pokémon; y ya que estoy pensando en él. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos por un breve instante. Si las miradas matase, él ya estaría encerrado en una caja camino al espacio exterior, no, no lo sepultaría bajo tierra, el césped y la tierra no merecen tal castigo.

Y de repente, él sonrió. S-O-N-R-I-Ó. ¡A mí! ¡Maldito bastardo, hijo de su madre! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a sonreírme?! Y no, no es una sonrisa agradable, claro que no, esa una sonrisa de triunfo. ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cree que me gano? ¿A mí? ¿Al GRAN Ness? ¡Ja! Ese idiota, necesitaría más que una "cita" con Lucas para ganarme y….

¿"Cita"? Ok. Me siento deprimido. Creo que la nostalgia aparecerá en cualquier momento….espero que mi mamá esté en casa, podría hablar con ella y pedirle alguna idea para conquistar a Lucas. Ella podría ayudarme, no mi papá, él no serviría en este caso.

―Si Ness― Red, alias el "bastardo que se quedaría sin dientes si hacia algo con Lucas", se encaminó hasta nosotros y sonrió; tal como espere, era una sonrisa falsa. Pero, Luke no sería capaz de distinguirla. ―Espero que no te importe.

Sentí mi mandíbula tensa, muuuuuuy tensa. ―Claro que no Red― Dije entre dientes, haciendo énfasis en su nombre; quería que notara que me daba asco decir su nombre. ―No me importa.

―¿E-En verdad no te molesta?― Preguntó mi amado rubio algo confundido.

―No Luke, no tienes de que preocuparte― Respondí restándole importancia al asunto; ¡Eso no quiere decir que él no sea importante! Es solo que, no quería preocuparlo y debía mostrarme lo más relajado posible.

Lo oí suspirar y por esa razón miré su rostro. ―Por un momento creí que te enfadarías conmigo, pero, me alegro que no haya sido así― Mencionó alegremente, para luego obsequiarme una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

No pude apartar mis ojos de él. ¿Y luego como quiere que no me enamore más de él si me sonríe así?

―¡Ah! Iré a avisarle a la Señorita Zelda que no podré ayudarle con la limpieza, espero me perdone― Su rostro se veía preocupado, pero, luego terminó por sonreír. ―Espérame aquí Red, enseguida regreso.

―Claro, aquí te espero.

Cuando Lucas desapareció de la habitación, el ambiente no tardo ni un segundo, ni un solo mísero segundo, en volverse tenso. Ninguno escondió los sentimientos que tenía por el otro; lo miré molesto y él hizo lo mismo, pero a diferencia mía, cambio la expresión de su rostro por una sonrisa burlona.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué se siente que haya arruinado tus planes?― Demandó con tono de burla. ―Deberías haber visto tu rostro.

Rodé mis ojos y bufé molesto. ―Yo me preocuparía por cómo quedará tu rostro luego de que te prenda fuego― Invoqué una pequeña llama en mi dedo medio, mostrándoselo. ―¿Tu qué opinas?

―Que conveniente― Murmuró ignorando mi bello gesto. Llevó las manos hasta su cabeza y suspiró. ―Yo te recomiendo que no sigas con esto Ness, ambos sabemos que yo seré el ganador.

―Ni lo sueñes.

―¡Oh vamos! Así como obtuve una cita con Lucas, puedo obtener otra mañana, pasado mañana y así sucesivamente― Se encogió de hombros y yo apreté los dientes. ―Sé muy bien que a él no le molestará.

―Sí pero, él seguirá creyendo que es una salida de AMIGOS― Recalqué la palabra solo para sacarlo de quicio, pero, parece que n funcionó. Red seguía mirándome de manera despreocupada.

―Con el tiempo se dará cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones, no voy a presionarlo.

Lo mire enojado; ¡Lo mataría si se atrevía a dañar a Lucas! Lo haría. ―Si aprecias tu seguridad, no te conviene hacer algo como eso.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Me estas amenazando?

Negué con la cabeza. ―Te estoy advirtiendo. Tómalo como el consejo de un rival honesto.

Lo oí bufar. ―Si claro.

―Es tu decisión aceptar mi consejo, yo no me hago responsable― Le dije divertido; creo que mi nueva actividad favorita, además de estar con Lucas, es hacerlo rabiar a Red.

Ni él ni yo volvimos a hablar. Cada uno permanecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos, pero, una sola cosa teníamos en común, ambos esperábamos por Lucas, solo para verlo una vez más.

―Parece que voy ganando― Dijo de repente. Lo mire entre enojado y sorprendido, sin comprender del todo sus palabras.

―¿Qué quieres decir?― Note la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío. ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso?

―Míralo de esta manera― Sujetó con un solo dedo mi barbilla. ―Red 1. Ness 0― Murmuró contra mi oído; golpeé su mano alejándome de él; sentí como la vergüenza y el odio aparecían.

―¡¿Qué haces?!― Sentí mis hombros tensos. ¡Ah no, yo lo mato! ¡El único que puede murmurar sobre mí oreja es Lucas! ¡Este maldito desgraciado, lo golpearé hasta que diga basta!

Él se rió por lo bajo. ¡Es todo, ya perdí la paciencia! ¡Ahora que se abstenga de las consecuencias!

―¡Ya estoy listo!― Exclamó Lucas sonriente. ―Es un alivio que la Señorita Zelda no se haya enfadado y…¿Uh? ¿Ness? ¿Red? ¿Qué están haciendo?

Mi cuerpo se tensó y vi que a Red le sucedía lo mismo. Quiero decir. ¿Quién no se pondría nervioso si es encontrado en pleno combate con su rival por el amor de vida? Sip, era entendible. Mas porque Red me sujetaba del cuello de la camisa y yo estaba a punto de morder su brazo derecho….¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Ni yo mismo lo sé.

Velozmente, nos apartamos del otro. ―¡NADA!― Gritamos a coro totalmente nerviosos.

―¿Seguros?― Yo asentí y vi que Red hizo lo mismo. ―Uh, de acuerdo― Lucas no se veía muy convencido por nuestras respuestas; es una pena, porque es lo único que obtendrá de nosotros.

―¿Nos vamos, Lucas?― Red acomodó sus ropas para luego caminar hacia Luke, con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro; solo verla me causó nauseas. Qué asco.

Mi rubio amigo asintió y me miró por última vez. ―Nos vemos Ness.

Intenté sonreír, pero creo que terminó por convertirse en una mueca de desagrado. Bien ¿Que iba a hacer? Mi cuerpo no mentía. Me sentía molesto, muy molesto; despedí a Lucas con mi mano, aunque estaba seguro que él no había percibido ese detalle y al verlos desaparecer de mi vista, me sentí extraño. Miré mi mano y fruncí el ceño; era oficial, ahora estaba molesto y dolido.

Y yo me quede aquí. Perdiendo en el marcador.

Estúpido Red.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bien, comencemos con el plan!

Tome lápiz y papel, y pensé detenidamente el mejor método para lograr mi ansiado objetivo; sabía que nadie debía ayudarme ¿Por qué? ¡Porque podía solo con esto! Además, no es que esté pidiendo la ayuda de los demás. No gracias. Mi problema, yo lo soluciono; el lápiz chocó contra el papel. Si. Estaba indeciso. Miles de ideas venían a mi cabeza, pero, ninguna de ellas parecía convencerme.

¡Oh vamos! ¡La estrategia que eligiera debía de ser perfecta, P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A, en toda la expresión de la palabra! No podía conformarme con planes tontos o simples. ¡Claro que no! Solo debo usar lo mejor. ¡Agh, estoy indeciso! ¡No puedo elegir! Ya había escrito varias opciones, pero, no eran suficientes. Todos parecían adecuados y traerían grandes resultados, peeeeeero, no podía elegir. ¡Esto es difícil!

¡Lucas merece lo mejor!

Entonces…

¿Cuál sería la mejor opción para deshacerme de Red?

Podría atarlo y encerrarlo por siempre en un sótano húmedo y sucio. No, no, sus Pokémons notarían la ausencia y ellos no me han hecho nada como para que los involucre en esto…¿Envenenarlo? No, no, podría matarlo. Busco deshacerme de él, pero no completamente…¿Y si lo encadeno? ¡No tengo cadenas! ¿¡Como se supone que haga eso sin el elemento fundamental?! Veamos, veamos. ¡Tal vez debería empaquetarlo en una de las cajas de Snake y enviarlo devuelta a su mundo! Uhhh, parece algo tentador.

La entrada de mi habitación se abrió de repente, pegué un grito asustado y escondí cualquier indicio que dijera que yo era culpable de la posible mu….quiero decir, escondí "mis planes", solo para que nadie supiera. ¡S-Si, eso! ¡Solo eso! Je je je.

―¿Ness?

Reconocí aquella voz. ―Lucas, veo que regresaste.

―Si― Ingresó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. ―Ness ¿De casualidad, tu gritaste?

Puse los ojos en blanco y la mejor cara de Poker que podía tener. Negué con la cabeza y mantuve mi mirada sobre el techo; actúa natural. Actúa natural. Actúa natural. Él no debe sospechar. No debe sospechar; me senté en la cama y jugué con mis dedos. Estaba algo tenso, pero, también algo aburrido.

―E-Es que…creí haber oír un grito.

―Habrá sido tu imaginación.

―Pero….era tu voz.

―Fue tu imaginación.

―¿Por qué habría de imaginarme un grito tuyo?

―No lo sé, pregúntate a ti por qué querrías imaginar mi voz gritando.

―Ness, yo no puedo imaginar tu voz. En todo caso, sería que creí haber escuchado tu voz en mi cabeza.

―¡Lo ves! Me estás dando la razón, es solo tu imaginación.

―Pe-Pero solo dije que…

―Imaginación.

Lucas bufó molesto y negó con la cabeza, mientras que yo reía por lo bajo y miraba enternecido al rubio frente de mí. Se veía algo enojado, pero, no dejaba de ser lindo ante mis ojos; si había otra cosa que me gustaba de Lucas, es que soy el único que pueda hacerle perder la paciencia. Solo yo….aunque, eso traiga como consecuencia un posible regaño de su parte. ¡Pero era bien aceptado! Siempre y cuando pueda ver esa expresión en su rostro.

―Ness, que-quería disculparme por lo de hoy. E-En verdad, lo la-lamento. No pude imaginar que tu querrías jugar a los videojuegos, por esa razón acepte la invitación de Red, además, le había prometido ir juntos a Smashville y-y-y….

Levante mi mano y él guardó silencio. ―Descuida Lucas, me conformo con saber que te divertiste.

―Pero…― Negué con la cabeza; no quiero, no quiero ver esa expresión triste en su rostro. Aunque deba reprimir muchos sentimientos en mi interior.

―Ya tranquilo, no fue nada malo― Me encogí de hombros. ―Podemos jugar videojuegos luego. Además, no estoy enojado…― Mis mejillas comenzaron a colorearse levemente. ―Nunca podría estar molesto contigo.

―¿D-De ve-verdad?

Tragué pesadamente al sentir mi garganta seca. ―Aja.

Desvié la vista sintiéndome avergonzado. ¡Pero qué bello es el suelo que está cerca de mi cama! Tiene gran atractivo…mejor lo miro por unos segundos, minutos o quizá vaaaaarias horas. Después de todo, no tengo nada que hacer. Je je je. Que tonto soy; oí el sonido de pisadas. Que no sea él, que no sea él, que no sea…¡Maldición, es él! Reconozco sus zapatos.

―Ness.

Bien. Tenía que dejar de lado la vergüenza.

―¿Si?

Y lo siguiente que supe es que Lucas me estaba besando.

…..

…

…..

….

Fue breve lo sé, pero, ese pequeño gesto dio vueltas por completo mi mundo. Sus labios abandonaron mi mejilla izquierda y distinguí una expresión apenada en su rostro.

―D-Descuida…mañana podemos jugar videojuegos. ¿Te parece bien?

Asentí como un bobo.

―B-Bueno…eh…yo...eh…― Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo. ―¡La Princesa Peach me llama, si eso! ¡Adiós!

Estiré mi mano pero no pude evitar que se fuera, quedé por varios segundos en esta posición hasta que lentamente bajé mi mano. Mis ojos no se despegaron de la puerta por donde se había ido Lucas….

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

Llevé mi mano temblorosa hacia el lugar donde él había posado sus labios. Se sentía caliente aquella zona, no solo eso, era consciente del sonrojo de mi rostro.

Él…él…había…había…..Lu-Lucas…él…él…me…me había…me, me, me…él…

¡LUCAS ME BESO!

¡Sí! ¡Me beso! ¡A mí! Y no porque yo se lo pidiera ¡Noooo! Porque si fuera por mí, le pediría más que un beso y…dejemos eso de lado. Lo importante es que él me beso en la mejilla, a mí, solo a mí, a mí, a mí y solo a mí. Je je. ¡Estoy tan feliz! Aunque haya sido un pequeño beso en la mejilla, era algo para celebrar…eso quiere decir que Lucas me estima, bueno, no es una novedad, sabía que él me quería…pero igual. ¡Lucas me beso! ¡Podría morir de felicidad! Aunque, si muero, le dejo el camino libre a Red. ¡No lo conseguirás tonto! ¡Yo ganaré el corazón de mi amado Luke!

Je je. Red 1. Ness 2.

¿Por qué dos? ¡Porque ese beso vale más que una simple "cita! Es decir, obtuve un beso de Lucas, sin pedírselo. ¡Tiene más valor! Y eso que estoy siendo generoso. Fácilmente podría darle el valor de cuatro o seis puntos.

¡¿Cómo te quedó el ojo estúpido Red?!

¡Yo seré el ganador!

* * *

Je je. No lo pude evitar. Me salió taaaaan lindo el capitulo. ¡Ojo! no quiere decir que en el siguiente ya esten juntos, si fuera así se me termina el fic antes de tiempo; no. no. Y nadie quiere eso...aunque tampoco voy a hacer que dure para siempre...xD Tiene que estar el tiempo que corresponda.

Bueno, nos veremos luego. Cuando me digne a actualizar, que todavía me sigo preguntando cuando será, pero, de que voy a hacerlo, lo voy a hacer. De eso estoy segura, o al menos eso creo...y quiero creer...xD

Nos vemos. ¡Cuídense!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	3. Ganar al perder

~¿Truco o trato?~ ¡Holaaa! ¿Cuanto tiempo? Hace vidas que no nos vemos ¡Y tengo una justificación! Mi net está enferma y perdí todos los escritos que tenía ahí (osea, me quiero matar como no tienen una idea), como la estan arreglando, usa la not de mi hermana. Pero, no es lo mismo. Por esa razón, voy a tardar un poco mas en publicar/actualizar, además, sumenle el hecho que comienza la semana de mis examenes finales. Si, por eso que termino la escuela...

Ashh...no los entretengo con mis dramas. Pasemos a lo importante.

¡He aquí otro capitulito! Recien salidito del horno, en verdad, lo escribí en una hora. Cuanta inspiración, que bien...

Ya saben lo que ya saben (eso que nada de esto es mío, excepto la historia y blah, blah, blah).

Bueno, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_¡Game!_

Bufé por lo bajo al ver los resultados de la lucha. Toon Link si que había sido tonto, por mas que tengo un notorio-enamoramiento-por-mi-amigo no quiere decir que lo deje ganar. Porque sí ¡Eso pasó! ¡Lo dejo ganar! Y de la manera mas tonta posible. ¡¿Es que no tiene sentido de lucha?! ¡Aún no puedo salir de este disconforme! Entiendo, entiendo que me dirá con su voz chillona que es que no pudo concentrarse, que no estaba inspirado y blah, blah, blah, blah...¡Pero eso no justifica que practicamente le haya alcanzado a Popo la Smash Ball! Es decir, sé muy bien que esos dos estan juntos, se quieren y son felices, pero, ¿Era necesario llevar esa relación a la lucha?

Quiero decir...A mi me gusta Lucas, y eso lo sabe todo el mundo, todo el mundo excepto ¡ÉL! pero bueno, eso no viene al caso...no porque esté enamorado de él lo dejaré ganar en las batallas y le dejaré servido en bandeja la victoria. ¡Quiero decir! Si trataré de no ser tan violento con él, ser cuidadoso y no lastimarlo tan tanto. Se lo haré facíl, pero no tanto, eh, quiero decir, no me imagino peleando uno a uno contra Luke. Porque hay que decir la verdad, soy uno de los mejores peleadores del todo el torneo. Je je. ¡Nadie se mete con Ness! ¡Soy el mejor!

Y por razones como esa soy uno de los mas valiosos veteranos.

―Es una pena que TL se haya rendido tan rápido―. Murmuró con su voz suave. Un escalofrío recorrió por completo mi espalda y un sonrojo se situó sobre mis mejillas, pero tenía la suerte que él no me estaba viendo; ¿Por qué me provoca todo esto?

Lo pero es que Luca no se da cuenta.

―Es un tonto, no tiene sentido lo que hizo―. Le respondí con burla y me recosté mejor sobre el asiento. ―Lo mismo va para ti Popo. ¿Por qué dejo que le entregara la victoria tan facilmente? Si hubiera sido yo, los habría lanzado de la plataforma los mas pronto posible.

―Pero...ellos hicieron eso porque se quieren ¿Acaso está mal?

Suspiré resignando. ―No digo que este mal que se quieran, son mis amigos, voy a estar feliz por ellos...pero, eso no quita que para mi sean unos idiotas.

―Oh, entiendo― Lo oí aclararse la garganta. ―¿Y-y tu no harías lo mismo?― Preguntó por lo bajo con cierta pena; estaba seguro que un sonrojo se terminó por posar sobre sus mejillas, haciendo que se viera mas adorable de lo que es.

―¿Entregarles la victora? ¡Ah, no! ¿Como voy a arruinar mi racha de victorias por ustedes?

―Si nostros estuvieramos en esa sutuación, te dejaría ganar. No me gustaría pelear contra ti.

― Eso perjudicaría tu nivel de pelea― Lo miré por el rabillo de mi ojo y note una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Por qué sonrie así? Y comprendí lo que había dicho.

―Sabia que dirías algo así Ness y eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, tu sinceridad― Llevó las manos hasta su regazo y jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente. ―Parece ser que te conozco muy bien― Levantó su rostro y nuestros ojos se encontraron. ―Eso demuestra que eres muy importante para mí― Dijo con ternura para luego reirse por lo bajo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como si hubiera estado corriendo en una carrera, casi podía sentir que estaba por escapar de mi pecho. ¡Maldita sea! Lo mas probable es que ahora esté tan rojo como un tomante, o incluso mas rojo que un tomate. ¡Ahh mis mejillas están muy calientes! Calmate, calmate, calmate. Respira Ness. Respira. Lucas acaba de decirte que eres importante y que conoce de ti. Te lo dijo a ti y no a Red. Tranquilo. Respira y quedate calmado, calmado. ¡Bien, vas bien! Respira y sonriele. No festejes, no festejes y-y-y...

¡Yeaahh!

¡Soy importante para él!

~¡Soy importante para él!~

¡Solo yo! ¡Solo yo! ¡Solo yo!

¡En tu cara Red! Aunque no estes aquí en este momento y no puedas saber lo que pienso, ¡pero no me importa! ¡En tu maldita cara entrenador Pokémon! ¡Ja! ¡Nadie se mete con Ness!

―¿He dicho algo tonto no?

―¡NO!― Aquel grito había escapado de mi garganta. Lucas se asustó y por poco cae de la silla. Al parecer, no medi mucho mis acciones porque me había levantado de un salto y mi asiento se cayó al suelo. ―...eh...yo..

Sentí varias miradas sobre mi. Todos los que estaban presenciando la pelea de hace unos momentos pasaron a observarme entretenidos, como si yo fuera su cosa para divertirlos. Nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, conocía el significado de la palabra "disimulo".

―¡¿Qué miran ANCIANOS entrometidos?!― Remarqué la palabra, asegurandome que entiendan mi insulto. Y de inmediato miraron en distintas direcciones, tratando de aparentar que no estaban prestandome atención. Bufé molesto y caí pesadamente sobre mi asiento...

¡¿En que momento lo levantaron del suelo?!

―Fui yo Ness― Respondió mi lindo, tierno, adorable y encantador amigo; ¿Había dicho que fue él? ―Mientras estabas gritando esa frase, levanté la silla por ti. Estaba seguro que volverías a sentarte cuando terminaras de gritar― Continuó con un tinte rosado en las mejillas. Vaya, si que me conoce bien, habria pasado verguenza si me golpeaba. ―No hubiera sido bueno verte caer.

...

...

..

―¿Lucas?

―¿S-sí?

―¿Tú puedes leer mis pensamientos sin la necesidad de que tu frente toque la mía?

―Uh...la verdad, no. La telepatía, o por lo menos nuestros metodos, solo sirven si hay contacto físico.

Niego con la cabeza y dejo que un suspiro brote de mis labios. A lo mejor solo eran alucinaciones mías.

―Además, te conozco muy bien como para premeditar tus acciones o incluso tus pensamientos― Mencionó con cierta burla en la voz. ―Después de todo, somos los mejores amigos.

―¿Ah sí?― Aproximé mi silla hasta la suya, acortando la distancia entre ambos. ―¿En que estoy pensando en este momento?― Pregunté en un tono muy bajo, para que solo él pueda oírme.

Lo vi sonrojarse y me felicite internamente. Sus sonrojos son de lo mas lindo; bueno, en sí, todo él es lindo. ―...b-b-bue-bueno...no e-e-estoy dic-diciendo que sepa todo pe-pero...eh...je je. S-si quieres saber...bueno...― Bajó la mirada a su regazo. ―Por la sonrisa que tienes...estoy seguro que t-te felici-citaste a ti mismo...aunque n-no entiendo por qué.

―Uh, entiendo― Una sonrisa ladina apareció en mi rostro; ¡esta puede ser mi jugada perfecta! ―¿Y no te gustaría saber?― Murmuré contra su oído, sintiendo como se estremecía.

Podía oír varios coros en mi cabeza.

_¡Go, go, go Ness! ¡Go Ness! ¡Go Ness! ¡Go, go, go Ness!_

¡Yeah! Serás mío Luke.

Solo falta que te des cuenta.

Él desvió la mirada en otro dirección y noté sus hombros tensos. ―E-Eh...yo, n-no quiero pre-preciona-narte para que m-me digas algo...― Tartamudeó su respuesta; fruncí el entrecejo. Parece ser como que él se resiste, pero, no será por mucho.

―¿No sientes curiosidad?

―No, porque me lo dirás en su momento.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Simplemente lo sé Ness― Por su tono de voz, ya se había calmado. Volteó su rostro y me miró con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. ―Porque...te conozco y confío en ti.

Un sentimiento calido se posa sobre mi pecho y hace que termine por sonreír. Solo atino a revolver el cabello de Lucas, aunque sé muy bien que ese mechon rebelde no cambiará de forma y seguira en su lugar, pero no me importa. Él ríe divertido mientras yo disfruto su compañía; ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo una simple personita, una personita como él, podía cambiar tan rapidamente mi mundo? Sea cual fuere la respuesta, no era muy importante. Solo tenía una cosa bien en claro...

Lucas nunca dejará de gustarme.

―Owww, que tiernos. ¿Oh no, Popo? Sé ven taaaaaan lindos juntitos, mis queridos amigos― No tardé demasiado en reconocer esa voz chillona, aniñada y molesta. ¡Ese enano tenía que aparecer en el mejor momento! ―Debería sacarles una foto para luego enmarcarla― Lo fulminé con la mirada pero él ensanchó su sonrisa. ―¡Ya sé! Les pondré música de ambiente― Sacó su batuta y comenzó a tararear una melodía que, a mí parecer, no era para nada romantica.

―TL, estás desafinando― Popo se burló de su-pronto-a-novio. ―Si sigues así, solo harás que se separen y nunca vuelvan a juntarse en su vida.

―Oye, no seas grosero. Solo estoy inspirando el amor en ellos~― Canturreó alegremente; Ya no soportaría esto.

Me levanté de mi asiento y troné los dedos de mi mano para formar un puño al final. ―Ven, Toonie, vamos a componer una melodía juntos― Dije con voz de ultratumba, sonriendo para mis adentros que ese idiota se haya cayado abruptamente. ―Yo te voy a enseñar una nueva nota, que comienza con D.

El muy cobarde se escondió detrás de Popo y me sacó la lengua. ―¡No!

―¡Vamos será muy divertido!― Le sonreí con descaro y cuando quise acercarmele, TL empujó a Popo hacia mí y comenzó a correr con el grito de :_"¡Ya me las pagaras Ness!"_. ―Ash, ese idiota― Mire a mi amigo esquimal y note una expresión de enfado. ―Tu novio es un cobarde.

―Sí, lo sé. Luego me vengaré de él.

Sonreí de lado al ver su reacción. Me gustaba que Popo se tomara las cosas mas a la ligera, si bien me sorpendí al conocer sus sentimientos por el tonto de Toon Link, no dude en apoyar su decisión. Él fue uno de mis primeros amigos al llegar aquí. También influyo el hecho de que ambos somos de los mas jovenes, por esa razón, tenemos mucha confianza en el otro; pero, eso no quita que no me vengaré de su novio; y hay ocasiones en que me pregunto si él haría lo mismo por mí. Hasta el momento no ha dicho nada con respecto a mis sentimientos por Lucas. Tal vez esté esperando a que yo quiera conversar.

― Pobre TL. Ness, no seas así con él― Lucas se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta nosotros. ―Felicidades por tu victoria Popo― Dijo con cierta verguenza en su voz. ―Aunque...fue muy raro de ver.

Llevó una mano hasta la parte baja de su nuca, rascándome nerviosamente. ―Si, es verdad. Espero que a Master Hand no le moleste esa pelea, porque, fue algo tonta.

Me reí de él. ―Y hasta que te das cuenta― Llevé los brazos detras de mi cabeza, adoptando una pose despreocupada. ―Si me lo prguntas, fue una de las peleas mas tontas que he visto. ¿Era necesario llevar su amor hasta la plataforma de pelea? ― Popo me miró enojado, pero lo ignoré. ―Pero bueno, fue su pelea. Yo no haría algo como eso.

―Claro, ¿Como pude pensar algo como eso? El gran Ness nunca haría algo tonto por alguien― Dijo en tono de burla; solo por esta vez sonreí y me quedé callado. ―No hice nada malo.

―Eso es cierto, no hiciste nada, por eso ganaste. TL derrotó a Marth y a Kirby por ti.

―Te recuerdo que también peleo junto a Nana.

―Pero ella se quedo sentada en un rincón mientras tú y tu amorcito se profesaban amor eterno.

―No le pedi a Toon Link que me dejara ganar.

―¿Ah sí?

―Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de pelear― Lucas se ubicó entre nosotros dos y nos miró seriamente. ―Ness, la pelea terminó como termino. No eres quien para juzgar las acciones de Popo o de TL, y Popo, no discutas con Ness, es un caso perdido― Hice una mueca de enojo al ver la sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro de mi amigo esquimal. ―Ahora que estamos todos en paz, puedo irme.

―¿Irte?― Repetí desconcertado.

Asintió. ―En diez minutos comienza mi pelea.

―¡Ah, eso! Buena suerte, acegurate de ganar― Di unas palmaditas sobre su cabeza.

―Pero Ness ¿No quieres ganar tú?― Preguntó con curiosidad y sus enormes ojos azules se mantuvieron fijos sobre mí.

...

...

...

...

...

¿Que?

―¿Ness peleará contra tí, Lucas?― Preguntó Popo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro; el muy maldito estaba disfrutandolo. ¡Oh si! También me vengaré de él. Ya lo vera.

Lucas se removió incomodo al sentir nuestras miradas sobre él, bajo la cabeza avergonzado y respondió en un murmullo. ―B-Bueno...yo...

―¡Lucas! ¿Que haces aquí?― El maldito duende volvió corriendo hasta aquí, con una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro. ―¡Vamos, ya comienza la pelea!― Tiró del brazo de Luke y lo comenzó a empujar hacia adelante. ―Vamos, vamos, vamos. ¿No quieres llegar tarde a tu pelea? ¿Oh sí?

―P-pero...Ness también pelea...

―Tu no te preocupes por él― Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. ―Vamos. Vete, vete, vete.

Lucas terminó por convencerse y se fue rumbo a la plataforma, no sin antes mirarme por ultima vez antes de desaparecer de la habitación. Mis ojos estuvieron pendientes de él y luego caí en cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder; yo debía pelear con Luke. Él debía pelear contra mi...

¡¿Como se supone que voy a pelear contra él luego de que dijera esas palabras?! ¡¿Como?!

_"Si nostros estuvieramos en esa sutuación, te dejaría ganar. No me gustaría pelear contra ti"._

¡Ahhhg, no me puedo quitar su voz de mi mente! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente lindo? ¡¿Por qué?!

―Asique― La voz de TL me sacó de mi ensoñamiento. ―¿Ya tienes decidido como perderás ante Lucas?

―¡No pienso perder contra Lucas?

―¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces pelearas con él?― Esta vez, era Popo quien me estaba provocando.

Los maldigo a los dos y a su estúpido amor.

―¡Claro que sí! Y no haré algo tan tonto como darle la Smash Ball o protegerlo de los demás. No como otros― Le di una rápida mirada a TL y él solo me sacó la lengua. ―Pueden sentarse y ver como yo, Ness de Onett, le gana a su mejor amigo sin importar los sentimientos que tiene por éste― Dije con autosuficiencia; aunque, no supe porque comencé a hablar en tercera persona.

¡Ya verán todos! ¡El gran Ness nunca perderá! Claro. Que. No.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Game!_

Maldigo a todos los seres que habitación en esta mansión y participan en este torneo.

Primero, no solo perdí la pelea contra Lucas, si no, lo hice de la manera mas tonta posible: al esquivar un ataque, no tome consciencia hacia donde saltaba y termine por tropezar contra un objeto y caer encima de él. Y al estar taaaan cerca me puse nervioso y no pude dejar de reirme como un idiota; eso trajo como consecuencia que recibiera una serie de ataques.

Segundo, luego de deshacerme de los otros, tuve que pelea con Lucas en una batalla final. ¿El problema? Cada vez que intentaba aproximarme a él, terminaba por sonrojarme y recordaba esa frase una y otra vez. ¡Practicamente, tuve que eludir sus ataques y tranquilizar el sonrojo de mi rostro!

Y tercero. Eso fue lo peor. Apareció la Smash Ball, pero no logré alcanzarla. ¿No es tan malo? ¡Error! Cuando Luke la activo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y un aura luminica rodeó su cuerpo, haciendolo ver maldita y condenadamente tierno. Llamó a su PK StartStorm. ¡Y yo sabía como evadirlo, lo sabía! es decir, tenemos un ataque parecido, pero, noooo, no hice nada mas que mirarlo como un bobo.

Dios, soy patetico.

Al terminar la lucha me encerre en la habitacion, me recosté en la cama y oculte mi rostro contra las almohadas. Que gran día.

Llamaron a la entrada y gruñí por lo bajo. ―No estoy para nadie.

―Ness. Soy Lucas. ¿Puedo pasar?― Por primera vez, Luke no esperó a que respondiera e ingreso a la habitación. No levanté la mirada en ningún momento, oí sus pasos aproximandose y no hice ademan de querer levantarme. ―Ness.

Levante un poco la almohada para que mi voz se escuchara bien. ―¿Si?

―Lo siento por la pelea― Murmuró con voz ronca, como si estuviera a punto de largarse a llorar.

Quité los almohadones bruscamente y lo miré preocupado. ―¿Por qué te disculpas?― Me senté en la cama indicando que tomara asiento a mi lado, asintió a mi pedido y mantuvo una expresión triste en el rostro. ―No has hecho nada malo, ganaste. Y eso es bueno.

―S-Si pero, yo noté que estabas distraído, no parecías esforzarte. No eras el Ness de siempre y yo, me aproveché de eso. No fue justa la pelea― Sus ojos azules me contemplaron. ―Lo siento, le pediré a Master Hand que repitamos la pelea. Porque yo, quiero ver al Ness de siempre, al que se esfuerza y lucha hasta el final.

―Luke― Su nombre broto de mis labios, pero él nego con la cabeza. Sabía que estaba muy apenado, así que, dejé que continuara.

―Creo que mis palabras te afectaron, lo siento por eso. ¡Pero no te preocupes Ness! Sea lo que sea que te esté afectando, yo te ayudaré. En verdad lo haré y me esforzaré para que el Ness que conozco siempre esté presente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro― Su sonrisa brillante en un momento me desconcerto; Lucas, eres como la luz. ―Lo prometo.

No reprimí mis impulsos y solo atiné a besar su mejilla.

―¿N-Ness?― Me miró sorprendido y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Disculpame tu a mi, por favor.

Lucas sonrió. ―Bien, nos perdonamos mutuamente― Dijo en un tono tierno. Tomó una de mis manos y entrelazó nuestros dedos. ―Pero, la proxima pelea no seré tan blando contigo.

―Lo mismo digo.

Si todas nuestras batallas terminaban así, prefiero perder siempre, con tal de ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

En verdad. No me importaría.

* * *

Awww...como que no tener mi net me ha vuelto sencible. ¿O serán los caramelos que estoy comiendo? En fin, sea cual sea, esto me salió muy tierno. A mí me gusto y eso que no me gusta tanto el romance, lo que es paradojico porque yo siempre escribo con algo de romance y.. ¡Ya! Lo hecho hecho está.

Bien, ojala les haya gustado mis queridos lectores, porque a mí si. Como saben, estoy abierta a toda critica, comentario o lo que fuere, sientanse libres de opinar y cuentenme que les pareció este capitulo; sigo diciendo que a mí si me gusto. Y mucho. Tal vez sea porque escribí esto en una hora. Debe de ser eso...

En fin (creo que eso ya lo dije) ¡Les mando muchos packs de besos! por las dudas no vuelva a actualizar seguido. ¡Nos vemos en la proxima mis guapuras!

Ah cierto. ~Feliz Halloween!~ (aunque, no les haya regalado dulces, los saludo igual)

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
